


Ink Demon's Law

by KyeAbove



Series: In Which The Ink Demon Is A Pretty Much A Cat [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: It's not said here but 'Alice' is Susie, The Ink Demon Is Basically A Cat, Very Minor Henry/'Alice'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Henry figured that unholy inky abominations needed sleep too. He only wishes that the Ink Demon hadn’t chosen him as a bed.





	Ink Demon's Law

**Author's Note:**

> When my cat falls asleep on me, I do not move. It could be five hours or more and I do not move. Sure, it’s out of love and not fear, like Henry here with the Ink Demon, but the kitty is not to be moved unless it is dire. That is law. 
> 
> Did I write this with my cat on me? Maybe…

This was not happening.

Henry was still having a bad dream. Henry hadn’t even expected to fall asleep in the first place, but he figured with how tired he was, he must have passed out. That was fine, if dangerous.

What was not fine was that he had been found by the Ink Demon while he slept. What was even worse was that instead of saving him the embarrassment of waking up like this and killing him in his sleep, the Ink Demon had chosen to _join_ _him_ on the floor.

The Ink Demon’s head was on Henry’s chest, and his arms were slipped under Henry’s back and neck, and the rest of him was lightly crushing Henry.

Panic. That was the only feeling Henry felt.

A single movement from Henry made the Ink Demon flinch, turn slightly, and then _snuggle_ into Henry’s chest.

Was...was the Ink Demon _sleeping_?

While the seemingly permanent grin was gone and more neutral look replaced it, Henry couldn’t exactly see the Ink Demon’s eyes, if he had any, so there was no way to tell from a glance.

Henry put a hesitant hand down, and ran it down the Ink Demon’s back, not only confirming that this wasn’t a dream, but feeling the odd living ink for the first time. It felt like it was, flesh made of ink. Otherwise, he had no way to describe it.

Hmm...he almost wished 'Alice' had let them get farther into their date. Would have been _very_ interesting.

Focus, Henry, on the Ink Demon apparently asleep on you, and how he just downright purred when you stroked him.

“Oh my…”

Was this funnier or creepier if the Ink Demon was Joey, like Henry suspected? Joey had been a cuddle monster, and it would explain the leg. It’s just that Henry didn’t want to think too much about it. Maybe Joey had tossed an actual cat into the Ink Machine.

Either way, there was an Ink Demon on his chest, breathing as softly as he could with his blocked up lungs.

Henry frowned.

Once you thought about it, the Ink Demon was just as pitiful as any of the other ink creatures. A twisted leg, and a mucked up airway. Probably blind. Sure, he was evil, but as far as Henry could tell, he’d come across Henry sleeping, and decided waiting around was better then killing Henry there and then.

It was still embarrassing.

Henry figured that he’d be here a while, and since the one stroke hadn’t gotten him killed, would it be worth petting him some more?

So, Henry laid there with the Ink Demon on top of him, petting said Ink Demon, who purred and snuggled even more, and was still apparently asleep, until Henry stopped scratching behind his ears. The Ink Demon suddenly perked up.

This is where Henry would die. Caught petting a dangerous creature with claws.

“Back to the ears.” The Ink Demon said, instead.

“What?” Henry asked.

“Ears. It was nice.” And then the Ink Demon lowered his head back on Henry’s chest.

“Well then.” There was no point in arguing with something that could kill him in an instant, so Henry went back to scratching behind the Ink Demon’s ears, and the Ink Demon’s purring was louder than before.

Boris would later go looking for Henry, as he’d been missing for hours, and he would find both the Ink Demon and Henry asleep, Henry’s hand still on the Ink Demon’s head.

“Welp. It was nice knowing you Henry. I’m out of here.” Boris muttered, before turning away from this betrayal.

Henry only snored in response, and maybe, _maybe_ the Ink Demon smiled in his sleep.


End file.
